


fuck off insomnia i have a boyfriend

by strawberryrosewood



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr request, matt glomps tom at one point, thats abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryrosewood/pseuds/strawberryrosewood
Summary: matt helps his boyfriend get some sleep.--originally requested by woodeh326 on tumblr!
Relationships: Matt/Tom (Eddsworld)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	fuck off insomnia i have a boyfriend

Tom had never been a heavy sleeper.

Well, actually, that was a lie. He was _definitely_ a heavy sleeper, especially after a very busy day of pretending to read and downing all the alcohol he could get his hands on in the house. The issue was always just falling asleep in the first place. He didn’t really dwell on _why_ he couldn’t sleep tonight, chalking it up to his usual restlessness and moving on from there. Whatever the hell was doing it, it was doing a damn fine job.

Sitting up, Tom immediately caught sight of the digital clock on the other side of the room, which he had been avoiding this whole time as to avoid the usual dread of finding out its whatever-o-clock and you still aren’t asleep.

That being said, it was 2:33 am. And Tom decided that was enough of a reason to finally bother Matt into helping him out.

Now, this was definitely not something he usually did- bothering his friends in the middle of the night, let alone for something like this- but Matt wasn’t his friend, and he’d said in the past he didn’t mind this kind of thing, and therefore Tom felt _no remorse_ in leaving his room, marching upstairs and knocking on Matt’s door.

Well, uh. He knocked on the wall next to the opening to his room. He didn’t have a door, but doorless or not, Tom was at least going to try to be polite and not barge into his boyfriend’s room unannounced.

From the stairs, he watched as the lights turned on, followed by the creaking of the floorboards as Matt stepped closer. He could see he was wearing his usual pajamas; a t-shirt and boxers, both donning the “I ❤ M@” logo. Tom wondered briefly where he got that stuff anyways and if he could get it, too.

The ginger peered down into the stairwell, and smiled as he saw the other brit.

“Oh, hey Tom!” He chirped, “Can’t sleep either?”

“Uh, no, actually-”

“So you.. can sleep?”

“Yes- I mean, no, I--” He stopped for a second, took a deep breath, then finally replied, “No, I... I can’t sleep.”

“Oh, well why didn’t you say so! Come on, you can’t just stand in my stairwell all night..”

Tom walked up into the room, floorboards yet again creaking underneath his weight. They really needed to get Matt a better floor if everything was going to be this loud all the time. He turned towards the other, and found himself admittedly a bit sheepish about the whole thing, even if the other had told him it was fine before.

“Anyways, I’m sorry to bother you, its just I can’t sleep for shit like I said, and you _did_ say I could ask you for this sort of thing, so-oOH HEY--”

Mid-sentence, Matt had apparently caught on to what Tom was trying to say and took that as reason enough to tackle the other onto the bed with little to no warning.

Somewhat bewildered, he looked down to see a very contented Matt with his face buried into his chest, wasting no time in both getting to the point and attempting sleep again in Tom’s warmth. Giving a soft sigh, he simply held the ginger close to him, smiling just barely to himself all the while. Reaching over to turn Matt’s bedside lamp off, he admired the other for a second before finally leaning his head back into Matt’s pillows.

He could really get used to this sort of thing.

The two finally managed to drift off, held close in each others arms for the night.


End file.
